


Weathering the Storm

by beef_wonder3



Category: DC Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie hates thunderstorms. Always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For: angel_gidget
> 
> Continuity: OYL

 

 

“ _Stop being such a coward._ ” Cassie thinks to herself, cocooned in her bed.

Another crack of lightning startles her. Cassie hates thunderstorms. Always has. She remembers thunderstorms from when she was a kid; she used to be so frightened of them. So much so, that she’d run to Mom when the thunder and howling winds became too much. Mom always understood and they’d stay up and read or watch TV until she fell asleep again. Storms were a lot less scary when she was wrapped up in her mom’s arms.

 

But she’s grown-up now _and_ a Superhero. She shouldn’t be afraid of one little storm. Besides, there’s no Mom at the Titans Tower. Another boom of thunder sets her heart racing again.

“ _Screw this._ ” She thinks and she’s up and out of bed and down the hallway before she can change her mind.

Cassie hates it. Absolutely hates the fact that she can face down Supervillains and mythical creatures but is afraid of stupid thunderstorms. Cassie thinks it’s weak. And there’s only one person she’d allow herself to look weak in front of. Besides Mom of course.

So here she is, dithering outside Tim’s door.

 

Cassie hesitantly knocks on the door.

 

“It’s open” calls out softly from inside.

 

Cassie slips through the doorway, closing the door behind her. Tim is sitting up in bed, back against the pillows, watching the rain pelt against the glass wall.

 

“Hey” he says turning his head to look at her

“Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“Yeah” she replies

“Storms pretty bad. They used to scare me when I was little.”

 

Just then a lightning bolt tears the sky open followed by a thunderous boom. Cassie involuntarily jumps in fright. Tim looks at her, unfazed by the storm, and his mask shifts in the way she knows means that he’s raising an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, maybe they still freak me out a little.” Cassie says defensively.

That earns her a slight tilt at his lips.

 

“Wanna stay?” he asks holding a hand out to her.

Cassie thinks about it for a tenth of a second,

 

“Okay.”

 

She climbs onto the bed as he slides down the pillows to lie and faces the storm, once again watching it rage through the San Francisco Bay. Cassie slips under the covers behind him, her powerful limbs cuddled around his smaller frame. A familiar position for them. Comfort seeping between their bodies from the embrace.

 

Tim entwines their fingers together as Cassie buries her nose in the nape of his neck.

 

“The storm will pass,” Tim says soothingly,

“We just have to hold on and weather it.”

 

Cassie, unsure if he’s still talking about the storm or not asks,

“Can we do it together?”

 

Tim’s only response is a squeeze of her hand and a whisper,

“We already are.”

 


End file.
